


Tropiezo con la misma piedra; viejas costras, nuevas heridas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [86]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Cheating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Furniture Shopping, Gender or Sex Swap, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Jealousy, Kissing, Morning After, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safer Sex, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Smoking, Song Lyrics, mentions of Bloodhound Dog
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 78] "Porque cuando más parece que tú y yo vamos por buen camino para superar lo que tuvimos, de nueva cuenta soy yo la que arranca la costra y pide ver sangre. Eso es masoquismo puro de mi parte. El no dejarte ir…"





	Tropiezo con la misma piedra; viejas costras, nuevas heridas

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué más quieren que el resumen para saber de qué va este one-shot?

**Tropiezo con la misma piedra; viejas costras, nuevas heridas**

 

El departamento que Gustav y Georgie iban a compartir durante su estancia en LA era tal como la bajista lo había descrito: Nada ostentoso, pero tampoco era un nido de ratas. La cocina era nueva, así como los electrodomésticos, aunque apenas poner un pie en la sala echó Gustav de menos un televisor o al menos una radio que les sirviera como distractor de ruido de fondo. Las habitaciones estaban en condiciones similares, puesto que apenas contaban con lo básico, que era una cama individual para cada uno, sin sábanas ni almohadas, y un armario de 1x1x2 en donde apenas cabrían sus prendas de vestir. El baño también cumplía sus expectativas, incluso tenía una tina pequeña en donde podría sentarse si le venía en gana, pero era todo, porque salvo por el lavamanos, el espejo y un perchero doble para colgar las toallas, no había más.

—Está bien, sólo que… —Buscando un adjetivo que matizara la molestia que le provocaba mudarse a un piso que se limitaba a lo más básico entre lo básico, Gustav agradeció la intervención de Georgie, que lo resumió mejor de lo que él lo haría en una oración certera.

—Me recuerda a prisión, e incluso ahí los prisioneros tienen televisión por cable e internet a su disposición —dijo Georgie, que a diferencia de Gustav sí se había decepcionado del piso en el que vivirían los próximos dos meses.

En sí, la edificación no estaba mal y contaban con los metros cuadrados suficientes como para sentirse cómodos, pero también tenía con el pequeño inconveniente de ser el #4 de un bloque con cuatro departamentos de los cuales tres (contando el suyo) estaban ocupados. Así que además de contar con vecinos a un lado, también los tenían abajo.

—Siempre podemos decirle a Shay que siempre no aceptaremos su piso y ya está, se devuelven con Tom y conmigo a nuestra casa —comentó Bill por tercera vez en la última hora, pero Georgie volvió a rechazarlo.

—Noup. Paso.

—Date unos días y te acostumbrarás —comentó Tom, que por su parte encontraba el piso como idóneo para alguna sesión imprevista de la banda—. Eso sí, compra antes un buen cubrecama.

—Será eso y más, que por lo que vi el refrigerador está por completo vacío. —Aflojando los músculos del rostro, Georgie suspiró—. Ya qué…

Tras indicarles dónde se encontraba el supermercado más cercano y entregarles las llaves del vehículo de Bill, los gemelos se despidieron por lo que restaba del día, prometiendo volver a la mañana siguiente para llevarlos a desayunar y de ahí por turismo en las cercanías. Ya que no estaba en sus planes entrar al estudio con la mitad de sus miembros sufriendo de jet-lag, acordaron que el viernes sería un buen día para centrarse en serio en el trabajo, y mientras tanto, se darían licencia para holgazanear.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Tom desde detrás del volante.

—Pero no muy temprano —agregó Bill—, no antes de las diez.

Observando su salida en reversa y como luego se incorporaban al tráfico vespertino, Gustav y Georgie permanecieron parados frente a la franja de césped que separaba los dos pisos inferiores del edificio del asfalto en donde había cuatro espacios numerados para cada uno de los cuatro departamentos. El audi de Bill ya ocupaba su sitio en el #4, y era Georgie la que tenía las llaves guardadas en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Tal vez deberíamos salir y hacer la compra —sugirió la bajista con un pretendido tono de ligereza, pero que no engañó a ninguno de los dos.

Gustav estaba tan o más nervioso que Georgie de quedarse con ella a solas tras las cuatro paredes que serían suyas por los próximos dos meses, así que de buena gana aceptó su invitación para salir y adquirir todo aquello que les haría falta durante su estancia.

Activando el GPS del vehículo fue que en quince minutos llegaron a una plaza compuesta por varias tiendas departamentales grandes, otros tantos supermercados, y una docena de tiendas pequeñas en donde podían adquirir casi cualquier cosa que les viniera en gana.

—Deberíamos empezar por comprar ropa de cama y después seguir con lo que falte —propuso Georgie, y fue así como se adentraron en una tienda de productos para el hogar en donde no sólo compraron sábanas, edredones y almohadas (lamentándose de paso que los colchones fueran individuales y no matrimoniales como mínimo), sino también un par de canastos para la ropa sucia, cortinas, ganchos, un tapete para Gustav, y para Georgie un espejo de pared en donde la bajista aseguraba verse más delgada.

Pasando a otra sección de la tienda, adquirieron ahí lo que faltaba para el baño, desde una cortinilla hasta un dispensador de jabón, y sin olvidarse de una escobilla para el sanitario.

Aquello les sirvió cuando al pasar al supermercado surtieron el carrito de compra no sólo con comida, sino también con productos de limpieza, así como materiales, y también todo aquello que ellos necesitarían para su aseo personal, como era el papel higiénico, pasta dental, cepillos nuevos, una loofah, jabón, y por supuesto, champú y acondicionador.

Fue en el pasillo de productos para el cabello donde Georgie más se demoró, y Gustav se lo hizo notar con una pizca de impaciencia por el dolor de pies que casi tres horas de estar parado le estaban provocando.

—Elige el que sea y vámonos. Muero de hambre, y cerca de donde nos estacionamos vi que vendían pizza.

—Espera —pidió Georgie, abriendo uno de los envases de champú y olisqueando—, que no puedo llevar cualquiera. Al menos tiene que oler bien.

—Lleva este para… Uhm, cabello rizado y maltratado —dijo Gustav, leyendo del envase y confundido—. Ok, mejor no.

—Ayúdame a escoger uno —pidió la bajista, tendiéndole dos envases que tenían levantada la tapa y ofreciéndole una esnifada.

Gustav así lo hizo, y ninguno de los dos le pareció el adecuado. Para Georgie tenía él asignado un aroma, el mismo que ella había tenido desde que la conocía, y revisando en los anaqueles fue que dio con el indicado.

—Éste —se lo extendió a la bajista.

—Oh. —Las comisuras de los labios de Georgie temblaron—. Ese era el que usaba antes. No creí que lo recordaras.

—Yo no, pero mi nariz sí. Es bueno, ¿o no? Espera… ¿Lo dejaste de usar?

—Seh, desde hace unos meses. A Henning no le gustaba el perfume que tenía —masculló Georgie, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello que le caía al frente—. Pero supongo que si él no está aquí para reñirme por ello, pues…

«Vaya idiota controlador», pensó Gustav, que no terminaba de comprender cómo a Henning no le gustaba ese aroma de moras y otros frutos rojos en el cabello de Georgie. A él le bastaba un leve atisbo de esa combinación para pararse de golpe y girar el rostro cada vez que iba por la calle y alguna mujer que se le cruzaba por el camino traía consigo esa misma fragancia. En más de una ocasión eso le había hecho merecedor del enojo de Bianca, que confundía la situación atribuyéndole atracción física a algo que se reducía a los receptores olfatorios y a la nostalgia por un perfume que para Gustav lo era todo.

—Vale, lo comprare —dijo Georgie al final, colocando el envase dentro del carrito de compra que iba lleno hasta niveles insospechados.

A pesar de ello todavía se las arreglaron para incluir un par de golosinas, y a la hora de pagar acordaron dividir los gastos mitad y mitad para no entrar en discusiones ridículas.

De vuelta en el automóvil y tras haber empacado sus compras en la cajuela y el asiento trasero, los dos se sentaron unos minutos en los asientos a disfrutar de un helado de yogurt que habían comprado a la salida del supermercado. Y sin proponérselo, su tema de conversación derivó precisamente en el haber podido llegar a un acuerdo equitativo con las compras y el pago que habían hecho.

—Con Henning eso no ocurre —contó Georgie entre lamidas a su helado—. Él insiste en que es el hombre y paga todo en el departamento. De nada me sirvió ofrecerme a tomar bajo mi cargo alguna de las facturas porque él paga vía electrónica, y de los víveres ni se diga, que para eso tenemos a Irenka. Así que de lo único que me puedo encargar es de mi ropa y mi gasolina, y no siempre… Lo cual si me preguntas es una soberana tontería porque yo también tengo dinero, más que él me atrevería a decir, o por lo menos más que él mientras no reciba la herencia de su padre, pero de cualquier modo yo también puedo contribuir a los gastos corrientes del piso y me fastidia que se niegue a aceptarlo.

Gustav empatizó con ella a pesar de que sus circunstancias no eran idénticas.

—Con Bianca he tenido peleas por lo mismo. Tú ya has visto mi piso, no es barato ni me falta ningún servicio. Tan sólo el portero de la entrada cuesta sus buenos euros al mes a pesar de que su salario se paga en colectivo entre todos los inquilinos, pero Bianca lo considera un desperdicio. Para ella el que tengamos servicio de cable es un lujo innecesario, y en más de una ocasión peleamos por la temperatura del termostato porque ella alega que la factura será imposible de pagar. Así que acordamos encargarnos de las facturas por igual desde un inicio para ser justos, pero apenas con la renta Bianca pierde la mayor parte de su cheque mensual… De nada me sirvió sugerirle que pagara el mismo porcentaje que antes cuando vivía con sus compañeras de piso porque eso derivó en una pelea de mi machismo y… Joder, ¿soy machista por tener más dinero en el banco y ofrecerme a pagar todo? No es como si estuviera haciendo a un lado sus esfuerzos, pero su sueldo no es gran cosa…

—Tal vez se siente amenazada, igual que Henning —dictaminó Georgie sin morderse la lengua—. Debes admitir que tú y yo estamos sentados sobre una montaña de dinero, que de administrarlo bien, puede durarnos el resto de nuestras vidas. Y dependiendo del caso, pueden verlo como una amenaza, o como una desventaja…

—Qué tontería —masculló Gustav, que ya había llegado al cono de su helado y había mordido una esquina del waffle—. Oh, esto sabe increíble.

Ya que los helados eran del mismo sabor, la tienda en donde los habían comprado ofrecía conos de distintos sabores, y ahí era donde ellos habían elegido diferente; chocolate para Georgie y café para Gustav.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —Le ofreció a la bajista, y ésta aceptó un mordisco que la hizo manifestar su gusto con un gemido gutural.

—Maravilloso. Prueba tú el mío.

Gustav correspondió el gesto mordiendo un trozo, y paladeando la delicadeza del sabor que de antemano sabía que iba a ser bueno.

—Qué rico.

Olvidando a Henning, a Bianca, y a su tozudez cuando se trataba de asuntos de dinero, se concentraron en sus helados y en la delicia que era comerlos sin prisas ni preocupaciones de ningún tipo; sólo ellos dos contemplando el ir y venir de los clientes por la puerta del negocio frente al cual se habían estacionado.

—¿Qué tal si en lugar de comprar algo de comer cocinamos algo, eh? ¿Qué te parece? —Propuso Georgie apenas finiquitó su cono y encendió el automóvil—. De otra manera, sería un desperdicio con todos los víveres que compramos, ¿no crees?

Gustav sonrió. —Te vi echarle un ojo al horno antes… Y no pasé por alto ese pollo entero que compraste.

—Y espero que tampoco las papas, que ese puré que cocinas con su gravy es…

—Vale, me has convencido.

Fue así como de vuelta en el departamento se limitaron a desempacar sólo aquello que pertenecía a la cocina y a cocinar codo con codo un menú a cuatro manos que antes de las dos horas los tuvo sentados frente a la pequeña mesa para dos con la que contaban en el piso. El menú se redujo a pollo asado relleno de verduras, un puré de papa con zanahorias y gravy, ensalada de cinco verduras y de bebida una limonada con granada que Georgie reveló haber aprendido de su estancia en México.

—Y espera a que pruebes el postre. No es nada que conozcas, pero te va a gustar con una taza de té.

—No te vi cocinar nada.

—Oh —se sonrió Georgie—, es que lo compré mientras revisabas el pasillo de lácteos. Pero es una importación, así que al menos puedo asegurarte que será tan bueno como el original.

Su cena transcurrió apaciblemente, con comentarios dispersos aquí y allá de lo extraño que era no tener ruido de fondo, ya fuera por la televisión o la radio.

—Es apacible —dijo Gustav.

—E íntimo —agregó Georgie sin elaborar más en su expresión.

Apenas terminar la comida, Georgie preparó té para los dos y después se dirigió al refrigerador de cuyo interior sacó un paquete envuelto en celofán al que le cortó un trozo no mayor a una pulgada.

Colocando las tazas frente a sus asientos, Georgie luego centró el plato que contenía el postre. Gustav examinó aquella especie de gelatina que era de color rojo oscuro y muy densa en cuanto a textura.

—Es ate de membrillo —explicó Georgie, cortando con el tenedor una de las esquinas—. La primera vez que lo comí incluso me lo sirvieron con queso fresco, y estaba escéptica de la combinación porque no se parece a nada que haya probado antes, pero es buena. Él té te ayudará para tolerar el dulce.

Aceptando el fragmento que Georgie había cortado, Gustav la miró a los ojos mientras ella le llevaba a la boca el tenedor, y al primer contacto manifestó él su satisfacción.

—Es casi empalagoso.

—Y por eso es que sólo puedes comer un poco cada vez, o corres el riesgo de sufrir un coma diabético fulminante —dijo Georgie, usando el mismo tenedor para cortarse ella un pedazo y paladearlo con un sorbo de su té.

Repartiéndose el resto de ate entre los dos, finalizaron su cena a tiempo para poner a punto el resto del departamento y convertirlo en un sitio habitable.

Porque dos pares de manos eran mejor que sólo uno, se ayudaron mutuamente en las áreas comunes, como fue en el baño para colgar la cortinilla y encargarse de que el bote de basura tuviera una bolsa.

Se segunda parada incluyó surtir el armario de aseo, y fue ahí donde tuvieron que decidir si su alianza continuaba hasta las habitaciones.

—No lo hagamos más grande de lo que es —dictaminó Georgie con un encogimiento de hombros, y de ese modo fue que ella entró al cuarto de Gustav y le ayudó a tender la cama con el nuevo cubrecama color azul marino que de improviso le trajo recuerdos de un pasado mejor.

Riendo entre dientes fue como la sorprendió Gustav, quien preguntó la causa.

—Oh, es una tontería —murmuró Georgie mientras metía la almohada dentro de su funda y luego la colocaba en la cabecera—. Sólo que pensé de pronto en las coincidencias. De nueva cuenta es martes, estoy en tu habitación, y vuelves a tener una cama individual con una colcha de color azul marino como la que tenías como cuando éramos novios la primera vez. Es como viajar en el tiempo y… —Callando de repente, Georgie alisó una de las esquinas de la colcha y cambió de tema—. ¿Te ayudo a desempacar?

—Ok.

En silencio, trabajaron un par de minutos doblando prendas y colgando otras en el armario. Como Gustav era de los que viajaban ligeros y no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de empacar lo que no iba a necesitar ‘por si acaso’, terminaron en tiempo récord y fue el turno de trabajar en el cuarto de Georgie.

—Uhm, no te burles de mi cama —le previno Georgie cuando desembaló el cobertor y reveló un prístino edredón de color blanco que iba a juego con almohadas y sábanas del mismo tono puro e inmaculado—. En su piso tiene Henning una horrible combinación de negro con rojo en satín que me hace sentir que estoy pasando la noche en una de las suites de la mansión Playboy. Esta vez prefería algo más limpio y relajante. Además…

Sacando de su empaque extendió un tapete grande de pelaje artificial que destacaba sobre el piso y que colocó justo al lado de la cama que no daba contra la pared.

—Perfecto —sonrió Georgie, y descalzándose, hundió los pies en la suavidad del tapete—. Siempre quise uno de estos.

—Es casi como si fuera real —declaró Gustav al agacharse y tocarlo.

—Dormiría en él si fuera más grande —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa traviesa—, entre otras cosas…

—Joder —compartió Gustav con ella aquella idea que no era nueva. Ya antes habían hablado ellos de lo genial que sería hacer el amor sobre una piel de oso frente al fuego; charla de novios que ni por asomo consideran que lo suyo no será para siempre, y que la realidad había acabado por hacer a un lado aquella fantasía.

Igual que habían hecho antes en la recámara de Gustav, se encargaron de acondicionar el cuarto y vaciar las maletas de Georgie, que al igual que Gustav viajaba ligera aunque por razones diferentes. Entre los planes de Georgie estaba el disfrutar de la pereza innata de los gemelos para dormir hasta tarde y visitar un par de tiendas en donde comprar lo que le hiciera falta.

Al terminar ya eran poco más de las once, y tras dejar la cocina impoluta y declarar que habían sobrevivido a su primer día en LA, celebraron abriendo la ventana que conducía a la terraza y fumando un cigarrillo cada quien. Por lo reducido del espacio, aquello más bien era un balcón, y Georgie murmuró que no tardaría en acondicionarlo con un par de macetas para darle vida al rincón.

Porque además estaban un poco acalorados, Gustav entró a la cocina y trajo consigo dos cervezas heladas de las que bebieron a sorbos cada vez más pausados para alargar su estancia, no ahí, sino al lado del otro.

—Estas vistas no son nada en comparación al mar que puedo ver desde el departamento que comparto con Henning, y sin embargo…

—Hay algo —coincidió Gustav, que justo segundos atrás pensaba lo mismo.

Su panorama se reducía a una calle aledaña por donde a esas horas no transitaba ningún vehículo. Era tan sólo asfalto, uno que otro peatón sobre las aceras, un contenedor de basura, señalamientos de alto, y un graffiti que decoraba el muro de enfrente y que tenía como protagonista a un rastafari negro tocando el saxofón del cual salían notas musicales y una gran variedad de objetos que no tenían relación alguna entre sí.

—El que lo pintó debe haber estado consumiendo maría en grandes cantidades —bromeó Gustav, y Georgie entrechocó su bebida con la suya a modo de celebración.

Luchando para contener un bostezo, Georgie maldijo su reloj biológico. —Cuesta creer que ahora mismo serían más de las siete en Hamburg. A estas horas Henning ya estaría hablando con la gente de la oficina y a punto de salir al trabajo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo estaría a punto de salir a correr y despidiéndolo en la puerta. Impaciente porque se fuera de una vez —masculló lo último tan bajo que Gustav dudo de haberlo oído en realidad—. La semana pasada hice casi diez kilómetros, ¿sabes? Me estaba entrenando para un medio maratón antes de que todo esto del álbum se convirtiera en algo serio, así que he decidido ponerle una pausa y sólo correr por gusto. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué estarías haciendo en Magdeburg a estas horas?

—Depende. Entre semana es preparar el desayuno para Bianca y para mí y que así ella pueda dormir unos minutos más antes de irse a la oficina, y en fin de semana es quedarnos en cama y-…

—Continúa —le instó Georgie cuando Gustav se percató de su imprudencia—. No me molesta.

—Y eso. —Gustav encogió un hombro—. Nada excepcional.

—Ya. —Georgie bebió un largo trago de su botella—. Pero es algo que echo de menos. Al menos cuando no lo tengo… A ratos me cuesta decidir si quiero que Henning esté en casa conmigo o que me deje en paz.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Georgie girándose hacia él, y en la penumbra de la noche examinando sus facciones.

—Sí —declaró él sin conflicto—. Bianca me agobia un poco sin proponérselo. No siempre, pero sí seguido.

—¿Y eso?

—Insiste en interrumpirme cuando me encierro en mi estudio para practicar en la batería.

—Oh. —Georgie chasqueó la lengua—. Mala estrategia.

—Seh…

Acabando con los restos de su cerveza, Gustav permaneció indeciso a la expectativa de algo más. A su lado, Georgie no hacía más que tararear para sí una canción que a sus oídos le resultaba melancólica, y apoyada contra la baranda, se movía a su compás en un lento vals.

—¿Qué cantas? —Preguntó para romper el silencio, y Georgie se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene nombre todavía, pero es esa canción en la que trabaja Bill. Presiento que le hará más que unos pocos arreglos, porque no va del todo con ese nuevo ritmo electrónico que pretende para el álbum.

—Vaya…

—Gusti…

«Aquí viene», se preparó éste para un impacto que más que físico habría de ser emocional.

—Es martes.

—Oh.

De los dedos de Georgie se escapó la botella que antes sostenía y que fue a impactarse contra la franja de césped que había abajo. Lo poco que quedaba de líquido en su interior se desparramó, pero ni Gustav ni Georgie fueron conscientes de ello al estar atentos el uno al otro.

—¿Vamos a hablar de esto antes o después? —Preguntó Gustav, y en ello iba implícito el que no iban a contenerse ni un por un segundo más.

—Después —declaró Georgie, que cerró los ojos apenas Gustav se abalanzó sobre ella, y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, la besó de lleno en la boca.

La mezcla de la cerveza y el cigarrillo no habían borrado por completo el dulce del ate, y al unirse sus lenguas el sabor se intensificó hasta convertirse en ambrosía. Los dedos de Gustav se fueron recorriendo hasta hundirse en el cabello de Georgie, y ésta gimió por el contacto, arqueando la espalda y prendiéndose a él con ambos brazos y una pierna que enroscó contra su cadera.

Recargados contra el pasamano de metal, no tardaron más de unos minutos en considerar el mover su locación a un sitio más confortable, y separándose lo suficiente para ello, fue que Georgie entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gustav y lo guió al interior del departamento. Frente a la encrucijada de cuál habitación elegir, fue Gustav quien propuso la solución idónea.

—Es martes, y mi cubrecama es azul…

—Vamos.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, reanudaron su beso de una manera más sosegada, en la que abundaban los mordiscos y pausas para recuperar el aliento.

—Antes de que sigamos… —Murmuró Georgie de pronto cuando la mano de Gustav se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta e hizo intentos de desabrocharle el sostén—. Ya no estoy tomando la píldora.

—Ah.

—¿Tienes condones?

—No. —Apoyando su frente contra la de Georgie, Gustav la miró directo a los ojos. —No quise dar por sentado nada y…

—Está bien —exhaló Georgie con las pupilas dilatadas por la penumbra que reinaba en el cuarto y la excitación que burbujeaba en su vientre bajo—. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

Tomando la iniciativa, Georgie tiró de la camiseta que Gustav vestía y se la sacó por la cabeza sin más ceremonia. Ágil de dedos hizo lo mismo con el botón de sus jeans y con la cremallera, y sin esperar a que la gravedad actuara sobre la prenda, hundió su mano dentro de la abertura de sus bóxers y sujetó su pene erecto desde la base.

—Mierda… —Gimió Gustav entre dientes.

—Extrañé esto —dijo Georgie en voz baja y triste, que mucho contrasto con sus acciones cuando su palma se ahuecó sobre los testículos de Gustav y le dio un apretón con la intensidad exacta para que éste cerrara los párpados y a través de ellos viera el cielo nocturno estrellado.

Gustav no se demoró en desvestirla a ella, lanzando a sus pies la camiseta que antes vestía y retirándole los jeans ajustados que lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas ante ella. Apoyándose sobre uno de sus hombros, Georgie pasó primero una pierna y luego otra por las perneras de su pantalón y permaneció silenciosa en su ropa interior mientras Gustav la rodeaba con ambos brazos por los muslos y presionaba el rostro contra su estómago y marcaba un camino de besos desde su ombligo hasta la línea del elástico de sus bragas.

—Ah… —Georgie tembló bajo el efecto de sus atenciones, y Gustav no hesitó en introducir los índices a cada lado de la prenda y tirar hacia abajo mientras continuaba con sus besos. Para su sorpresa…

—Interesante —murmuró con una sonrisa y apoyando la mejilla contra la piel suave y tersa del pubis de Georgie. Ya antes había optado ella por el look mínimo de vello corporal, pero aquello era diferente, más estilizado, y a la vez fuera de lo que él habría asociado para la bajista.

Abochornada, Georgie hizo amagos de cubrirse con las manos, pero Gustav se lo impidió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—A mí no me gusta. Es por… Henning. Él puede llegar a ser tan maniático con lo que él considera como higiene íntima, así que una vez al mes acudo con una esteticista que me retira todo el vello con cera, y él hace lo mismo en el estudio de al lado.

—¡Ouch!

—Exacto. Y a mí no me resulta para nada atractivo. Me hace sentir como una niña pequeña, y el que a Henning le guste esto es… No sé… Lo siento como una especie de rechazo a quien soy.

—Joder, que somos mamíferos, ¿uh? —Repitió Gustav un argumento que le había escuchado decir a Franziska el año pasado con respecto a su decisión personal de no depilarse las piernas durante el invierno y de paso aceptarse como mujer a pesar de los estándares cada vez más represivos en cuanto a vello corporal.

Georgie rió, y su explicación vino en forma de una canción de hacía por lo menos diez años que Tom les compartió por lo obsceno de su letra.

“ _You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_.” De la banda o el nombre de la canción no recordaban ni una letra, pero sí el coro que les hizo olvidar el incidente y continuar en lo que estaban antes.

Desnudándose por completo, no tardaron en tenderse de lado a lado sobre el cobertor azul y de nueva cuenta besarse. Entre pausas fue que Georgie volvió a sujetar el pene de Gustav y a masturbarlo con deliberada lentitud y pericia, bajando hasta la base con movimientos sensuales y después acariciando la punta con el pulgar. Gustav gimió, y temeroso de correrse rápido como no lo hacía desde la adolescencia, fue que se forzó a controlar su respiración y reprimir sus reacciones.

—¿No te gusta lo que hago? —Preguntó Georgie confundida por su repentina falta de participación.

El baterista denegó con la cabeza, y exhalando entre dientes con dificultad, le confesó su predicamento. —Al contrario, pero creo que si seguimos así no duraría ni dos minutos.

—Eso es halagador para mí.

—Y humillante para mí, así que, ¡ah, Diox!, no…

Tocando el costado de Georgie con una mano húmeda de sudor, Gustav contó las costillas que aparecían bajo sus dedos, y después se movió a su pecho, que se agitaba de arriba a abajo al ritmo de su respiración descontrolada. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos sintió el pezón erecto, e igual que un niño pequeño, los labios de Gustav se fruncieron por el deseo de lamerlo, succionar de él y morderlo.

—Echaba de menos esto —musitó Georgie, aceptando el hueco que Gustav dejaba entre sus piernas para introducir una de las suyas. Sin detener las caricias que ejercía sobre el miembro de Gustav, Georgie redujo el espacio entre ambos al mínimo, y pronto la piel de su vientre quedó húmeda de líquido preseminal.

—Igual yo —admitió Gustav con un quejido y la voz sobrecogida por el placer—. Bianca… ella no…

—Shhh —le amonestó Georgie en palabras y en acción al usar su otra mano libre y presionar con fuerza en el punto sensible que se encontraba detrás de sus testículos. Por un segundo, Gustav juró que había visto estrellas aparecer en su visión—. No la menciones ahora, más tarde…

«O nunca», rellenó Gustav el espacio en blanco, que por su parte no quería volver a saber de Henning en lo que le restaba de vida, y sin embargo el gusto sólo le duraría hasta que se recompusieran y la inevitable charla de lo que estaban haciendo tuviera lugar.

Buscando acallar sus pensamientos, sino es que también los propios, Georgie lo besó, y la unión de sus labios provocó en Gustav una pérdida momentánea del raciocinio, puesto que empujó a Georgie hasta dejarla sobre su espalda, y con una mano la sujetó de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Porque en él depositaba su absoluta confianza, Georgie no se resistió, y en cambio abrió las piernas y permitió a Gustav posicionarse en medio. Al colocar éste su cuerpo sobre el de la bajista una sensación de vértigo le obligó a tomarse unos segundos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mareado…

—Vamos a hacerlo despacio, ¿sí?

—Ok.

Retomando su beso de antes, esta vez empezaron con un roce pequeño que derivó a Georgie prodigándole pequeños mordiscos, alternándolos con cortos atisbos de su lengua. Gustav por su parte contrarrestó besándola en el cuello, trazando una línea imaginaría hacia una de sus orejas, y una vez ahí, succionando su lóbulo hasta que ella gimió.

Georgie no se contuvo al rodearle la espalda con ambos brazos, y Gustav por su parte maniobró su cuerpo hasta que su pelvis descansó sobre el vientre bajo de Georgie, la punta de su pene manchando de humedad al área cercana a su ombligo.

—Hueles increíble…

—Tu cabello huele…

Sorprendidos por la similitud de su comentario ante el otro, Gustav y Georgie compartieron una risa corta que derivó en una sonrisa compartida que después se transformó en un beso, y luego otro más, y después un tercero que los dejó cortos de aliento y deseosos de proseguir.

Respetando la petición de Georgie de no involucrar penetración en el acto, Gustav se limitó a un viejo recurso al cual habían acudido en el pasado, y que se reducía a ellos dos frotándose el uno contra el otro hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Georgie fue de la misma idea, y aferrándose con uno de sus brazos a su cuello, fue que su mano libre serpenteó entre sus cuerpos y fue a parar en el área entre sus piernas.

La primera embestida de Gustav trajo consigo un coro de gemidos, que pronto se convirtieron en jadeos conforme la velocidad de sus vaivenes pasó de larga y precisa a corta y desesperada.

Apoyando los pies contra el colchón, Gustav buscó apoyó de la superficie para impulsarse con más fuerza, y Georgie hizo lo mismo, arqueando la espalda y aumentando el área de fricción sobre la cual su pene se refregaba. El sudor y el presemen actuaron como lubricante, y fue antes que después cuando Gustav contrajo cada músculo del cuerpo al correrse, y su semen se derramó sobre el vientre de Georgie con tal fuerza que el área de impacto fue mayor a lo esperado.

—Continúa, por favor —gimió Georgie con la frente sudorosa y los labios turgentes de tanto mordérselos—. No te detengas…

Consciente del ritmo frenético que mantenía Georgie con dos dedos sobre su clítoris, Gustav no se cohibió al usar dos dedos de su mano izquierda para ayudarle a alcanzar su orgasmo, a introduciéndolos en su interior, acarició con insistencia su punto g hasta que Georgie soltó un chillido agudo, y después se desplomó con la cabeza echada atrás y la boca entreabierta. Gustav disminuyó la velocidad de sus caricias, pero no se detuvo hasta que Georgie lo hizo, y al finalizar extrajo con cuidado sus dedos, revisando después la textura de la humedad presente en ellos.

Sin poder contenerse, Gustav se lamió los dedos y gimió cuando el sabor inundó sus papilas gustativas.

Desde la cama, Georgie suspiró. —¿Qué haces? —Le cuestionó con el pecho subiendo y bajando en inspiraciones rápidas y agitadas.

—Uhm… —Consciente de cómo sus mejillas se habían enrojecido como nunca antes en muchos años, Gustav agradeció la escasa iluminación dentro del cuarto—. Yo…

Jugueteando con el semen que había caído hasta su esternón, Georgie recogió con el dedo medio una generosa cantidad y se lo llevó a la boca, succionando hasta la base sin apartar sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer de las de Gustav. Al sacarlo, un sonido de succión resonó en el cuarto.

—Oh… —Exclamó Gustav atónito, incapaz de la más leve de las reacciones, incluso de parpadear.

—Has sido todo un caballero.

—¿Por correrme en tu estómago?

—Por lo que ocurrió después… Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Luchando por no traicionarse con una sonrisa jactanciosa que lo dejara mal parado, Gustav agachó la cabeza. —Espera…

Las facciones de Georgie se contrajeron de golpe, y su mano dominante se extendió en pos de Gustav, que repitió el gesto y se encontró con la suya a mitad del aire.

—No te v-… ¿A dónde vas? —Cambió Georgie su táctica a la mitad, y Gustav se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

—Por una toalla húmeda.

Georgie exhaló aliviada. —Ok. Ve.

Avanzando a tientas en la oscuridad con las piernas temblorosas como gelatina y resintiendo el sudor que se enfriaba en su piel de manera desagradable, Gustav no perdió tiempo en utilizar la primera toalla de las que habían comprado, y humedeciendo una de sus esquinas, retornó al cuarto, donde Georgie le esperaba recostada sobre su costado y hecha un ovillo.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

Halando del cobertor, Gustav le indicó a Georgie que se cubriera, y ésta así lo hizo con cierta reluctancia. El baterista no perdió tiempo limpiándolos a ambos, y al final dobló la toalla en cuatro y sin más ceremonia la dejó caer por un costado de la cama.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí conmigo?

Imposiblemente cerca dado lo reducido del espacio con el que contaban, Georgie hesitó.

—Quiero que te quedes —musitó Gustav, verbalizando su deseo.

—Ok. Me quedaré.

Maniobrando con sus extremidades, fue como Georgie acabó por darle la espalda, pero a la vez fue quien incitó a que Gustav la rodeara por la cintura con un brazo y se arrebujó contra su vientre.

En cuestión de minutos, quedaron dormidos.

 

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo un sol brillante que desde temprano se filtró a través de las cortinas cerradas e iluminó la habitación que hasta entonces se había encontrado en penumbras.

Gustav fue el primero en abrir un ojo, y al hacerlo suspiró aliviado al comprobar que Georgie seguía a su lado, o mejor dicho, recostada contra su pecho y apoyando la mejilla contra uno de sus pectorales. Su cabello se esparcía por su espalda desnuda, pero también le caía a raudales a los costados, y sin necesidad de estirar la mano, Gustav atrapó un mechón entre sus dedos y se maravilló por su textura sedosa.

La calma que reinaba era un espejismo, o al menos eso fue lo que dedujo Gustav durante los primeros diez minutos en que permaneció inmóvil, cuidando hasta el ritmo de su respiración, porque no quería que Georgie despertara y que el momento llegara a su fin. Pero fue Georgie quien desbarató sus suposiciones al hablar de pronto aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Esperaba a que fueras tú el primero en levantarte y entonces pudiera escabullirme a mi habitación. Quería ahorrarme la charla de la mañana siguiente…

—Si hubieras esperado un poco más quizá se habría cumplido —dijo Gustav, que a pesar de todo se sentía en paz—. Mi vejiga me mata.

—La mía también. Estoy a punto de mojar la cama.

—Vale, eso ya es algo…

Apartando las sábanas que los cubrían, ambos vivieron un segundo de pánico el mostrarse desnudos a la luz de un nuevo día y exhibir con ello la mancha de su pecado, pero el instante pasó, y lo que quedó atrás fue la familiaridad de los viejos tiempos. La Georgie que se agachaba para recuperar sus bragas era la misma que Gustav recordaba, y la familiaridad de su trato se hizo patente cuando sin necesidad de que ella se lo pidiera verbalmente, Gustav le abrochó el sostén a la espalda y después se concentró en su vestimenta.

Recuperando las mismas prendas del día anterior, los dos salieron del cuarto con dirección al baño, y Gustav le cedió el paso a Georgie (quien no cerró la puerta) mientras él se dirigía a la cocina a preparar una taza de té negro para la bajista y otra para él.

Para cuando Georgie estuvo de vuelta, Gustav ya tenía las tazas con los sobres dentro y la tetera en el fogón.

—Ya puedes usar el sanitario —dijo Georgie con aliento mentolado y el rostro limpio luego de una vigorosa tallada con agua y jabón que sólo había limpiado una parte de la suciedad que ella sentía adherida a la piel.

Gustav repitió los mismos pasos que Georgie en cuanto a higiene personal una vez que pasó por el retrete, y de vuelta a la cocina, ésta le entregó su taza humeante.

En silencio, aspirando el vapor que emanaba de ambas tazas, fue que ellos dos se miraron por primera vez desde la noche anterior. En opinión de Gustav, Georgie estaba hermosa con el cabello suelto y despeinado cayéndole como cascada por la espalda y al frente con largos mechones que se ondulaban, aunque no tanto como cuando lo llevaba más corto. Su longitud era tal que Gustav se preguntó si no era una molestia su cuidado y tratamiento, porque unos centímetros más, y estaría por alcanzarle la cintura.

—Fue un martes bastante intenso, ¿eh? —Rompió Gustav el mutismo, desesperado por una reacción, cualquiera, por parte de Georgie, que se mantenía con los labios pegados a la taza y con una palidez espectral que no sabía si atribuir a su estado anímico o los nublados perpetuos que reinaban en Hamburg.

—Algo… Yo-…

Interrumpiéndolos, apareció Maxi, que al igual que ellos había sufrido los estragos del jetlag y desde temprano se había acostado en su camita y no había vuelto a dar muestras de su presencia. Hasta ahora… Y con una clase de exigencia que sólo podía provenir de un perro que a lo sumo pesaba tres kilogramos, se paró en sus patitas traseras y ladró.

—Alguien más en este departamento despertó con ganas de ir al baño —dijo Georgie con una sombra de sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Vamos —se ofreció Gustav—, yo te acompaño.

Tras proveerse de calzado, los tres salieron con Maxi sujeto por la correa y guiando el rumbo de su recorrido, pues si bien orinó en la franja de césped que estaba justo frente al estacionamiento del bloque, el pequeño perro tiró de la cadena en dirección a un área verde que se encontraba a dos manzanas de distancia.

—Está acostumbrado a largos paseos por las mañanas —explicó Georgie, con la vista al frente pero dedicándole a Gustav fugaces vistazos por el rabillo—. Aunque usualmente…

—¿Ajá?

—Sólo somos nosotros dos. Henning no es del tipo que camina para moverse de un sitio a otro; dice que es una pérdida de su valioso tiempo, así que… Maxi ha sido mi aliado y compañía absoluta en Hamburg. Un tanto patético, ¿no crees?

—Para nada.

—Qué bien, porque esa no es mi opinión…

Consciente de quién _sí_ era, Gustav inhaló aire hasta la capacidad total de sus pulmones, y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron.

—Oh, mira eso —señaló Georgie el jardín de una residencia por cuya acera cruzaron y estaba decorada al más puro estilo desértico con cactus y otra clase de plantas de mucha luz y poca agua. En el centro un sahuaro se alzaba como rey indiscutible, y mientras continuaban con su camino, Georgie le explicó a Gustav que era una planta de lento crecimiento, en donde tras la lluvia y por pocos días, se presentaban flores durante una época específica del año—. Me encantaría verlas, pero dudo que llueva durante nuestra estancia en LA como es debido.

—Quién sabe —trató Gustav de animarla—. Cosas más imposibles han sucedido…

Pendiendo entre ellos quedó la alusión a todas las barreras que habían cruzado juntos, pero de nuevo, ninguno de los dos quiso abordar el tema como tal.

—Supongo…

Después de un paseo de casi una hora, los tres volvieron al departamento, y Gustav se ofreció a preparar una de sus especialidades que incluía huevo, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, y dos tiras de tocino que crujían apenas morderlas.

Maxi también tuvo su ración de tocino, y aquello contribuyó a que después el perro le subiera las patitas delanteras a Gustav y lo mirara con sus intensos ojos negros suplicando por un poco más.

—Le agradas —dictaminó Georgie con una sonrisa.

—Y es mutuo. ¿Puedo? —Pidió permiso para alimentarlo, y la bajista asintió.

Tácita quedó información que Georgie ya le había compartido de antemano, y en la que expresaba su malestar por el desagrado evidente que Henning le manifestaba a Maxi. En más de una ocasión la bajista se había quejado amargamente que su novio llamaba a su mascota “Rata peluda”, y que ello era motivo de disputa ocasional, puesto que Maxi era un perro entrenado y obediente, cuyo único defecto era reclamar la atención de su dueña. Pero Henning por supuesto no lo veía así, y en una ocasión Georgie le había confesado a Gustav que sospechaba de malos tratos por parte de éste a Maxi. Si mal no recordaba, Georgie había mencionado el que Maxi de pronto había desarrollado una cojera, y aunque Henning negó una intervención de su parte, cuando la bajista llevó al perro al veterinario, éste le confirmó sus sospechas: Maxi había sufrido un golpe, y aunque no quedarían secuelas, eso bastó para que Georgie optara por no confiarle el cuidado de su perro a Henning, ni mucho menos permitirles estar a solas.

Rascándole a Maxi por detrás de las orejas, Gustav atrapó a Georgie observándolos, y esto propició la atmósfera adecuada para hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en un terreno más o menos neutral y con la privacidad suficiente para no tener que preocuparse por ello.

Ante mil directrices por las cuales abordar el tema, Gustav eligió la menos ortodoxa. —¿Dejaste de tomar la píldora?

—Sí. —Limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta, Georgie empujó su plato al frente—. Después de que tú y yo… terminamos, la dejé. No le vi mucho sentido a tomarla luego de mi segundo mes en México y teniendo dificultades para surtir la receta. Luego pasó el tiempo y, no sé, resultó más fácil comprar condones que pedir una cita con mi ginecóloga para que me prescribiera una nueva dosis. A Henning por supuesto que no le da ni pizca de gracia tener que usarlos, pero me he mantenido en mis trece al respecto.

Nervioso, Gustav comenzó a tronarse los nudillos. —Son molestos, pero seh… —«Qué se joda», pensó con un extraño sentimiento de victoria bullendo en su pecho. Para él, el que Henning se corriera en el condón y no en Georgie, le despertaba un instinto primitivo de propiedad, que sin proponérselo, ejercía sobre la bajista a pesar de que por definición ella no era suya.

—Sería rarísimo hablar de esto con cualquier ex —dijo de pronto Georgie—, pero contigo es diferente… Así que voy a preguntar de cualquier manera… Uhm, ¿qué tal tú y Bianca? ¿Usan condones o…?

—Condones. Bianca propuso hacerse el implante luego de que se mudó conmigo, pero yo no… Yo no le vi sentido. Leí que tenía una duración de tres a cinco años y me pareció una temporada demasiado larga para una relación que… —Bajando la voz conforme hablaba, el resto de su mensaje se perdió en un balbuceo.

Sin necesidad de que se repitiera, Georgie coincidió con él. —Sé a qué te refieres…

—Entonces… Con respecto a anoche…

Pronunciar a aquellas palabras le produjo a Gustav la inconfundible sensación de tener la garganta anudada, y hasta aspirar se volvió complicado.

—Anoche no pasó nada —dijo Georgie—. Al menos no… ¿Considerarías eso ser infiel?

«Contigo, sí; con Bianca… pues no», pensó para sí, consciente de que no podía tener reglas morales diferentes para cada persona en su vida. Pero ahí estaba el detalle: Georgie no entraba dentro de esa categoría de ‘cualquiera’, y en cambio Bianca…

—Pero… Nos besamos. Y me corrí en tu estómago…

—Ya, que todavía tengo un poco de eso en el ombligo…

—Así que tiene que contar como algo —finalizó Gustav en un murmullo, que de no haber sido porque Georgie miraba fija sus labios, se habría perdido por completo.

—Y lo hizo… Es decir… Lo fue todo para mí.

—Para mí también.

—Y es ahora cuando debería decir que no lo volveremos a hacer y que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que le hecho a Henning, pero… no es así. Más bien siento frustración, y no es contigo —clarificó, atenta a cómo Gustav tensaba las líneas de su mandíbula—, sino conmigo. Por ser tan débil y arrastrarte conmigo.

—Hey, que yo no-…

—Gusti —dijo Georgie, traicionando la dureza de su voz con aquel apelativo cariñoso que reservaba para él.

—Si hice lo que hice contigo fue porque lo quería, y ya está. Sin darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Y tienes que estar en mi misma situación, así que ahí tienes mi respuesta a cualquier pregunta que puedas formular.

Gruñendo, Gustav golpeó con el puño la mesa para demostrar su punto, y de su plato salió expelido el tenedor, que cayó al piso para interés de Maxi, que rápido se abalanzó para lamerlo.

—¡Maxi, no! —Se apresuró Georgie a brincar de su silla y detener a su mascota.

Sin importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir, Gustav volvió a la carga. —Todavía te amo. Por si quedaban dudas: Te amo, Georgie. Y sé que tú a mí también…

Pasándole la mano a Maxi por el lomo, Georgie encogió un hombro. —Nunca dije que no. Era obvio…

—¿Entonces por qué tú y yo no-…?

—Porque no funcionamos juntos. Ya lo intentamos, más de una vez, y continuamos haciendo un estropicio. Ya antes lastimé a alguien que me quería, y lo mismo te pasó a ti. Cualquier diría que aprenderíamos de nuestras experiencias pasadas, pero al parecer somos demasiado cabezotas para eso. Y el que me ames, el que yo te corresponda… —Alzó la vista y sus ojos verdes centellearon—. ¿Qué con eso, uh? ¿A dónde puede llevarnos?

Con la faz demudada, Gustav optó por hacer uso del único recurso que le quedaba a su disposición, y acercándose a Georgie, la sujetó por el mentón.

—Te voy a besar, y lo voy a hacer hasta que tú digas que no.

—Idiota —masculló Georgie, pero en contraste a lo que habría de esperarse, fue ella quien lo besó antes.

Y por supuesto, ninguno dio muestras de intentar detenerse.

 

Los gemelos se reunieron más tarde con ellos, e invitándolos a comer fue que salieron en grupo a un restaurante de hamburguesas que a ellos en lo particular les parecía excelente no sólo por su comida grasosa y posibilidad de un postre tan dulce como para dispararles al azúcar hasta las nubes, sino también porque estaba recluido entre una tintorería y una librería de segunda mano, donde a nadie podría reconocerlos.

—Pues si tanto quisieras pasar desapercibido te desharías de tantos piercings en el rostro —dijo Gustav entre mordiscos a su hamburguesa doble, pero el menor de los gemelos hizo un quiebre de muñeca que dejaba bien en claro que su opinión no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Así que comieron, y de regreso Tom los condujo al estudio que tenían rentado para los siguientes dos meses y que sería suyo en su totalidad hasta el final del plazo.

Agradecido estuvo Gustav de encontrar ya su set de batería, la cual había enviado por paquetería internacional con sello de urgente y por delante de sí, para que la espera no le fuera larga. Mientras él se ocupaba de ensamblarla en el rincón que entre los cuatro declararon como bueno, Georgie se ocupó de sus propios paquetes embalados con cinta y abundante hule espuma.

El primer bajo que salió a relucir fue el mismo que Gustav le había regalado un año atrás (o tal vez eran dos) y que Georgie había dejado olvidado en su departamento, dentro de su estuche y encima de la pila de cajas que Gustav tanto rencor había aprendido a guardarles.

—Wow… Esta preciosura es increíble —elogió Tom el instrumento, pidiendo permiso antes de tocarlo, e incluso así haciéndolo con reverencia—. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

—Gustav —respondió Georgie con neutralidad.

Tom y Bill intercambiaron una mirada que Gustav atrapó en el aire.

«Si tan sólo supieran…»

Georgie pareció compartir con él aquella idea, que discretamente se reacomodó el cuello de su camiseta donde apenas unas horas atrás Gustav le había dejado una marca imposible de ignorar. A fin de cuentas, era lo que ocurría cuando daban rienda suelta a sus instintos, y el sofá de la sala había sido testigo de aquello. De nuevo, sin penetración, pero no por ello menos placentero cuando se acomodaron con agilidad para un sesenta y nueve como era debido.

Sólo de recordarlo… Por lo bajo se reacomodó Gustav sus jeans, en donde de pronto se marcaba el contorno de una erección en proceso.

A media faena habían llamado los gemelos anunciando que iban en camino por ellos, pero en lugar de enrarecer la atmósfera, había servido para que Georgie succionara con mayor fuerza y que la lengua de Gustav ejerciera su magia hasta que los dos se corrieron. Apenas les había dado tiempo de ducharse y eliminar así cualquier rastro olfativo antes de que Bill y Tom se presentaran a su puerta, pero de poco les había servido, porque un vistazo, y los gemelos habían alzado una ceja al aire y deducido lo obvio.

A su vez, a Gustav, si bien le mortificaba un poco, no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Si se enteraban, allá ellos. Los tiempos de vivir aterrorizado por el contrato de la disquera estaban enterrados, y ahora vivía al día, soportando con estoicidad los embates de la vida.

Fue así como hizo caso omiso a los intentos de Bill por sondearlo y preguntar si _todo_ había salido _bien_ entre él y Georgie durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, y con una maestría que ya habría querido haber perfeccionado años atrás, le miró directo a los ojos sin empacharse cuando le aseguró que no sabía de qué hablaba, que él y Georgie estaban bien, y de que de cualquier modo, no era su asunto ni el de Tom, así que más les valía retroceder dos pasos y no intentar brincarles en la espalda.

En un ambiente relajado fue que trabajaron las siguientes horas sin parar, pero sin abordar en concreto el álbum. En su lugar cada uno se encargó de que su instrumento estuviera listo para tocar música, y el cierre de aquella sesión concluyó con ellos cuatro riéndose a carcajadas cuando a mitad de Rette mich, a Bill se le olvidó la letra.

—No es mi culpa —rezongó más tarde con una lata de coca-cola en la mano—. Hace siglos que no escuchaba esa canción; hasta la había borrado de mi memoria. Podría incluso haberla escuchado y creído que no era ni de nuestro repertorio. Así de ajena me resultó.

—Seguro, sigue diciendo eso —le chanceó Gustav, que por su parte tenía tan bien grabados los movimientos en su batería que le sería imposible olvidarlos jamás.

Acordando el reunirse al día siguiente después de mediodía para seguir trabajando, se dispersaron en grupos de dos con dirección a sus respectivas residencias y se desearon buenas noches.

—Es más tarde de lo que pensaba —confirmó Georgie apenas ella y Gustav estuvieron dentro del automóvil, y en la pantalla del tablero leyeron 2:37am—. Muero por una ducha y a la cama.

—Igual yo…

El trayecto al departamento fue corto y rápido gracias a la falta de tráfico pesado en la madrugada, y aderezado con la radio, sirvió para que tanto Gustav como Georgie le pusieran orden a sus pensamientos.

Después de lo que había ocurrido, no una, sino dos veces ya, Gustav no estaba para nada tan seguro de que estuvieran luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la tentación de engañar a sus respectivas parejas. Además estaba el hecho ineludible de que ni él ni Georgie habían dado muestras reales de culpabilidad, y eso por sí solo tenía que significar algo.

 _Algo_.

Como si no fuera el único que tuviera eso en la cabeza, apenas se estacionaron frente a su complejo departamental, Georgie le tocó el brazo y dijo:

—Estoy actuando como cuando era una cría… Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

—No realmente…

—Mira —le enseñó Georgie una cicatriz que llevaba en el codo—. Cuando tenía siete me caí en el patio de la escuela y me corté. La enfermera me limpió y la herida cicatrizó, pero no antes de que me arrancara la costra un par de veces y me volviera a lastimar cada vez. A eso me refiero… Porque cuando más parece que tú y yo vamos por buen camino para superar lo que tuvimos, de nueva cuenta soy yo la que arranca la costra y pide ver sangre. Eso es masoquismo puro de mi parte. El no dejarte ir…

—No sólo eres tú. Yo también tengo mi parte de culpa. Yo también quiero _esto_.

—Ya…

Presa de un arrebato, Gustav levantó el brazo de Georgie, y con deliberada lentitud, posó sus labios sobre la vieja cicatriz que la bajista tenía ahí.

—Si no hablamos al respecto no tiene por qué ser… —Propuso Gustav con el corazón latiéndole desesperado en el pecho—. Porque se trata de ti, es que no siento que esto sea incorrecto.

—Pero Bianca-…

—Eres tú. No me atrevería a hacer esto con ninguna otra mujer. Eso estaría mal, y lastimaría a Bianca, pero tú… Contigo es diferente. Eres _mi_ Georgie, y eso te convierte en la única excepción.

Georgie lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas y un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el clima. Por dentro ella bullía, y se sentía a punto de estallar.

—Sólo será por estos dos meses, ¿vale? —Negoció, tanto para sí misma como para Gustav—. Y después fingiremos que nada pasó. Tienes que jurármelo, Gus. Y nadie tiene qué enterarse. Porque cuando volvamos a Alemania esto tendrá que llegar a su fin, ¿entiendes? No habrá remordimientos, ni tampoco resentimientos. Tú volverás con Bianca, yo con Henning, y será el fin de esto que no debió haber ocurrido en primer lugar.

Ante la perspectiva de tener o no tener a Georgie, incluso si era un arreglo temporal que podía acarrearles más problemas de los que ya tenían a su disposición, Gustav aceptó.

—Ok.

—Dos meses, no lo olvides —dijo ella, tomando noción del corto tiempo que les restaba y anhelando sacar el máximo provecho mientras todavía tenía oportunidad—. Vamos.

Separándose, abrieron las portezuelas del automóvil y salieron a la fresca noche de verano que se vivía en LA. El aire seco contribuyó a que la electricidad estática que traían consigo se convirtiera en un cosquilleo sobre la piel, y la descarga llegó cuando al tomarse de las manos, un chispazo minúsculo, invisible al ojo humano, saltó entre ambos.

Subieron las escaleras con calma, y frente a la puerta de su piso se besaron disfrutando del cobijo de la noche para hacerlo con libertad. Una vez dentro, sin embargo, su humor cambió, y lo que antes era cansancio por las largas horas que habían pasado en el estudio, pronto se convirtió en un subidón de adrenalina bajo el cual se retiraron cada prenda de ropa apenas cerrar la puerta, y desnudos corrieron a la habitación de Georgie.

—Oh, sí… —Arqueó Georgie la espalda cuando al caer sobre el cubrecama blanco, Gustav la cubrió con su cuerpo—. Extrañaba tanto esto…

—Y yo a ti… —Besó Gustav su cuello, rodeando a Georgie con ambos brazos y sujetándola con fuerza.

—Uhhh, tenemos que comprar… sin falta… condones…

Luchando por ocultar su decaimiento, Gustav asintió. —Ok, sí.

—¿No quieres? —Preguntó Georgie, que conocía los cambios de ánimo de Gustav a la perfección y había captado su desencanto—. Pensé que querías-…

—Sí —afirmó él con vehemencia—. Por supuesto que sí. Es sólo que…

—Ya sé —adivinó Georgie sin problemas—. Pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Gustav, hundiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Georgie—. Son estupideces mías. No me hagas caso. Usaremos condones.

—O podemos intentar eso otro que también nos gusta —dijo Georgie, ondulado la cadera en incitación—. Así no me podrías embarazar, y sólo quedaría resolver el asunto de si estamos limpios o no, aunque…

—Ni tú te has acostado con Henning sin condón ni yo con Bianca sin uno tampoco —rellenó Gustav el espacio en blanco—. Puedo concertar una cita en cualquier clínica temprano en la mañana.

—Y pasar a la farmacia de regreso —concluyó Georgie con una sonrisa, la primera desde que habían llegado a ese acuerdo—. Y mientras tanto…

Recorriendo la espalda de Gustav con sus manos, Georgie lo besó justo en la yugular y puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué opinas de una repetición de lo que hicimos en la tarde? Ya no es martes, pero…

—Ni siquiera es miércoles —dijo Gustav con un jadeo—. Ya es jueves.

—Me da lo mismo —gimió Georgie, abriendo las piernas y aceptando a Gustav entre ellas—. Podría ser hasta domingo de resurrección por todo lo que me importa. Te quiero ahora.

Y viviendo el _ahora_ , fue que mutuamente se entregaron, obviando el hecho indubitable de que no era necesario: Ellos ya se pertenecían el uno al otro.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
